Fable: The Revolution
by covenantgirl41
Summary: Shira is a princess chosen by a guild of heroes. Their work will liberate people from Light Kingdom of the tyranny of her brother, Logan, but she can not do alone. So she has Emile, Carter, Page, Walter, Pharaoh and Diego. Shira x Diego (extremely) Shira x Oc. T for vocabulary, and mild violence. Please R & R
1. Epiloge and Chapter 1

_**Hello again, this is my new story, I hope you like. The characters here are human, as always.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Ice Age characters are not mine. Only the plot and my OC's**_

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

My name is Shira White, I have 21 years old. The coming of age. I have a brother, Logan. Enough about my current life. You who are wondering why I tell you this. A very good question...

I am the princess of the Light Kingdom, my parents were kings heroes chosen by a guild of heroes. After a great battle with the Dark my father died , the King Jasper Ashton White died. The greatest king that was in the whole kingdom. My mother was in charge of the kingdom, and when I turned 7 my mother died of a strange illness leaving me and my older brother orphans.

My brother was at the time 16 years, he was the one who ascended the throne. The first five years of his reign he ruled with a firm hand... But after a trip to a faraway place, he was no longer the same as before. He became the most feared person in all Light Kingdom, a tyrant who did not know it was worth a life. I never left the town of Bowerstone, my life was in the castle, all the days of my life were history lessons, piano, violin, and fencing lessons.

Most of my life I hid from public view. My brother was overprotective, I remember saying these words:

"Sister, you are a very beautiful girl. The eyes that are the royals are worthy of seeing you. But, since you're very small, and you wish your childhood to have fun and intermixing with the children of the is time you grew up and know that you are a princess and you can not be with everyone. hope you forgive me for lock you in your rooms, but it's for your own good, sister. Our parents had so wished. "

One month I shouted for help and cried out for freedom. My brother knew that I was too young to assume the responsabiliades of a princess. He freed me from my prison.

It was then that I met friends

Page: She was the daughter of the cook. Her humor was strange and somewhat gloomy. She was mixed race. As I remember she was African-French. My best friend, she was only 1 year and two days older than me.

Emile:

He was my first love, his father was a very rich nobleman who managed the funds of the kingdom. He was light brown, tall, had green eyes and was very respectful.

Carter: The son of a soldier, his greatest dream was to be like his father. He once said, 'Princess, I swear that I will fulfill my dream of being the best soldier of Light, and I say this so that when you bring the greatest revolution I will be the commander of your troops, that will protect you with my life. ' Although he is a womanizer, irresponsible, and somewhat reckless, I knew what he said was true.

Reaven: The son of a billionaire investor, a womanizer undoubtedly since I turned 14 years old on flirting with me, and even asked for my hand in marriage ... to which my brother said no. Thank God.

But good things happened, problems are bound to arise. My brother accused the castle servants to mutiny against him. The guards killed Page and Carter's parents.

And they were forced to leave the castle, so I knew Carter was recruited to the army and Page was hidden from public view for years and never heard back from them.

The people of this kingdom calls for a revolution. But who will that carry out?

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Waking up in a comfortable bed._**

A chocolate skinned maid opened the curtains.

"It's a very good day to spend in bed, princess." The maid said. The princess covered her face with sheets preventing the passage of light.

"Leave me alone, Cheryl." The princess asked.

"I'm afraid or I can do that, now, if I may, I will raise your sleeping companion." Cheryl said before pulling the bedclothes to the floor, leaving the princess, and a German shepherd dog discovered.

The dog barked. The Princess stroked the dog. "Come on, Pharaoh, if I get up I have, you too."

The black haired princess got up from the bed along with her dog. Cheryl smiled.

"If it was good enough to accompany me." Emily walked to the closet of the princess, and looked at her.

"The first thing on the agenda today is to read your mail. Mr. Emile is eager to talk to you in a couple of hours, you'll want to take care of your appearance to see your young" friend"." Emily said, as she pulled a white dress with red details of the wardrobe.

The princess put on the dress, and hair decorated with a braid around her head and the rest fell to her waist. Emily gave her correspondence slope, and left her alone for a young princess just 17 years old, sat in her chair. In total there were 15 cards. Many of them were secret admirers or noble man asking a date with her. She watched 3 of those letters, one name came to Reaven, and the other two had no signature.

She sighed in exasperation and opened the envelope containing the letter from Reaven.

* * *

_Ma belle,_

_Through this letter, I would like to report that I could not get you off my mind, for that reason, I have asked my father to offer a "small" celebration for your 17th birthday. I have a little gift for you._

_Adieu, ma petite coquine._

_-Reaven._

* * *

"Agh. Hate this fucking guy. Never go to his party." The Princess said, looking around to make sure no one heard her.

She opened one of the two remaining letters. The letter, that impeccable penmanship and orthography, she had seen that in a previous letter. About a year ago. She curious, decided to read it.

* * *

_Hello, princess._

_I know I was not writing at all this time. A year to be precise. But not been able to write more often, due to my job as a soldier in the army._  
_If what you're thinking: Your dream came true._  
_You are quite right, Princess. Your always right._

_Whenever I think of you wondered if you were fine and if you had married the damn lucky, Emile. He is very lucky to have you. I still wonder: What would have happened if I had stayed with you? Your brother would have let me marry you?_

_The last thing you want to say in this letter is that I love you more than my own life. By the way, see you in the garden after your meeting with Emile._

_-Your friend and lover, Carter._

* * *

She covered her mouth with her right hand. The tears were welling in her blue eyes. He had not written. The princess wiped her eyes and tucked the letter. She opened the last envelope and began to read.

* * *

_We need help._

* * *

That was all the letter said. The princess raised an eyebrow looked at the clock. It was 12:00 a.m.

"God, be late with Emile!" She cursed. The princess took her tiara and left the meeting room with Emily.

"Have a nice day, Princess. I recommend avoiding his brother, he is more annoying than usual."

"I will, Emily."

The princess ran through the gardens along with her dog. The dog barked and advanced to meet Emile.

"Come and join my army, Pharaoh?" Emile asked stroking. The princess smiled at that.

* * *

**_The prologue and the first chapter of this story, people. I hope you liked it. I enjoy writing it. Do not forget to comment and add to favorites._**

**_I have the power * while took a drill *_**

**_One thing, if you have an idea for the next chapter do not hesitate to send me a private message. I am also looking for characters, can create one and describe it in another private message._**

**_Join the family Covie :D_**

**_See you :D_**


	2. Old friends and a new friend

_**Here's my new chapter, today a very lovely guest will be in the chapter. You want to see him :D**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Old friends and a new friend._**

"Come and join my army, Pharaoh?" Emile asked stroking. The princess smiled at that.

"The Kingdom is safe!" The princess said with a determined voice as she approached Emile.

"Ah, beautiful princess, your two brave knights will defend you with our lives." Emile said.

"I can take care of myself." The princess laughed.

"Well, I'll need a demonstration." Emile crossed his arms over his chest. Shira approached him and the two held hands. They shared a tender kiss. Shira laughed slightly.

"What did you think?" She asked.

"Not bad." Emile said driving her to kiss. "Emily told you I would talk to you?" Emile asked. "Yeah, something bad happened?" Shira asked a little worried. The two walked to the stone railing that separated the castle from the outside world.

"There are rumors that a worker was executed in factories. I told everyone that you would talk to them. I don't know if it's a gossip, but you know, people talk fast. Would you do that for me?"

"If you think that will serve, I will."

"I'll talk to them then I have to do something, we are within a couple of hours."

"Ok, see you."

* * *

Shira walked through the gardens, she looked at several brigades of soldiers arrived at the castle. Many of them stayed in the castle, while others were going to visit their families.

Shira kept walking, she was looking for her friend.

"Shira?" A male voice asked behind her. She turned and saw a couple of soldiers, one green-eyed blonde messy hair, and the other was with brown hair and blue eyes.

Her eyes widened. She ran to the soldier who had brown hair. The two were caught in an embrace.

"Hello, beautiful." The soldier said.

"Damn you, Carter!" Shira hit him in the chest as hard as she could.

"Ouch! Who the hell taught you to hit so hard?" Carter asked with a wince.

"Walter taught me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He hates me." Carter rubbed his chest trying to push the pain.

"Oh, I forgot, he's a friend of mine." Carter changed the subject and pointed to the blond soldier.

"Princess." The soldier saluted. Shira shook his head nervously.

"That's not necessary. What is your name?" Shira asked.

"Diego Bennett. Nice to meet you in person." Diego kissed her hand.

"Shira, are we going?" Emile asked suddenly hugging her. Carter and Emile were given death glares.

"Just give me a moment."

"See you later, honey." Shira said goodbye to Carter.

"Nice to meet you, Diego." Shira said before taking Emile's hand. Emile, and Shira entered the castle.

* * *

_**Yei! Here's the second chapter. BTW, I will update this Fic the sundays (yeah!) Don't forget to suscribe and add to your favorite and put a review :D**_

_**See you later. **_


	3. I will never forgive you for this

_**Hello, again. I'm here with the third chapter of this story. Notice: Diego will make his second appearance in several chapters later, but do not worry, it there will be Dira, I promise ... but for now Shira x OC. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: I will never forgive you for this.**_

"You know I do not like to you approach Carter." Emile whispered to Shira angrily, while the two walked to the kitchen of the castle.

"And what, he's my friend. Trust him ... Why do you hate him so much?" Shira asked pulling away from his grasp.

"Why what, he will always try to out of my hand, so that he can have you." Shira was in silent. They entered the kitchen.

"Princess, your faithful servants are ready to hear your words. "A cook said, making a slight bow.

"You have all been through some difficult times, and the King has been too...preoccupied to treat you as he should. But I ask you all ignore any wild rumours you hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you." Shira said. An old man with clothes soldier entered the kitchen. Emile Shira and looked at him.

"You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable. It was bloody marvellous. Right then...ready for todays training?" The old soldier asked.

"Take good care of her, Walter." Emile pleaded. Shira and Walter walked to the training room.

"I suppose you've heard the rumours then. Well, I'm afraid they're quite true. Who knows what your brother will do next. In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting uneasy by the day. I think you have a knack for reaching out people. They all looked up to you back there. The way they look up to you like a leader." Walted said. Shira stayed quiet. They arrive to the main room, where a large line of people waiting to see Logan. "A lot of people to see your brother today. Poor sods." Walter whispered.

"Sir Walter. What a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind as to sign my petition? We must fight to eradicate poverty in Light. Too many suffer on our streets, and the King does nothing. He must be made to care." A young man pleaded, with a paper on his hands.

"Oh, very well, but I'm just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything...But, perhaps the princess here would care to help you out." Walted responded. The man looked Shira. "Oh, that would be wonderful, your majesty. It would be the greates honour." Shira nodded with a smile.

"I'd be happy to sign." She took the pen and wrote her name. Walter and Shira keep on walking to the training room.

"That was a corageous move. I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realise you have mind of your own." Shira smiled to herself when they arrived to the training room.

"You have made good progress these past few weeks, but today isn't about to practice. I want you to fight me. As if your life depended on it. One day the people of Light are going to need you. I have to find out just how ready you are. " Walter said with a stronge voice. Shira took her sword and started to fight with her teacher.

"Do you remember the stories I'd tell you about your parents when you were a child? You'd never get tired of hearing those stories. And after each one, do you remember what you would say?" Walter asked. Shira blocked with his sword and smiled at the memory.

"Teach me how to be a heroine." Shira said. "Every single time. I wish there was something an old soldier like me could teach you. But I've done my best. Now I need you to do your best. Come on! Strike me!" Walter said with a laught. Shira leaned down slightly, with her sword. She narrowed her eyes, turned full circle and hit Walter. Walter and barely able to block the attack. Shira adjusted her black hair behind her ear.

"Ha-ha! You only went and broke it! Look at that!" He shouted with joy. Her eyes widened when she saw Walter's sword in half. "Oh, god! Do I do that?" Shira asked.

"Of course. Listen...there's something-" Emile entered in the room with a slam. He looked scared.

"Walter! You have to come quickly. Both of you!" He pleaded. "What happened?" Shira asked a little worried. "Outside the castle. It looks like a demonstration." Emile said.

"This is not good." Walter said closing his eyes. They run out to the main room and saw across the window. "They're right inside the castle grounds. I've never seen many people out there." Emile said.

"F*ck! I should have known this would happen. I don't think they realise what your brother is capable of. This isn't going to end well. It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him. Stay here, kids. There's still something we need to talk about." Walter said before left.

"We can't just stand here. I have an horrible feeling about this. We need to do something." Shira said. Emile looked around. "Look, the guards have moved away from the stairs. We should follow Walter, find out what Logan's going to do. Let's go while we can." Emile took Shira's hand, and they run up stairs to the War Room. The two peered through the slit in the door key.

"Quick, you can see them?" Shira asked in a whisper. "Think about what you're going to do, Logan." Walter warned.

"I'm protecting the interest of the people. Do not question me again." Logan turned to see his guards. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the leaders. and if necessary, continue with the crowd." Logan ordered.

"This is wrong, you can't do this!" Walter opposed. One of the guards hit Walter. Shira gasped. "Never tell me what I can't do." Logan ordered. "We can't let him kill all those people. You're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you. We have to do something." Emile said. Shira took courage and opened the door. Logan and Walter looked at her.

"What are you doing here? The War Room is no place for a child. Leave now." Logan ordered. "I'm here to stop you. You can't kill those people." Shira said. "No, wait." Walter opposed again. "Enough. How dare you turn aganist me? Perhaps you believe you should be the one making those decisions. You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it. Let us see how you do. Take my sister and her 'friend' to the Throne Room." Logan ordered.

* * *

The guards opened the door. And they went with Emile and Shira behind them.

"MOVE!" One of them ordered to Emile before push him to the floor. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shira ordered, help him to get up. "Don't worry. Whatever happends, we'll get through together." Emile said. "Come closer, sister. Today you disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood and a spy." Logan said from his throne. Shira get closer to him "We did nothing wrong."

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs-"

"Punish me then!" Shira claimed.

"You're no longer child, and it is time I stopped treating you as one. You wished to save the traitors who had gathered outside the castle this morning. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them. Here stand the leaders of the violent mob. I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers, or this boy. The sentence will be death.

"WHAT!?" Emile, Walter and Shira asked at the same time. "No...this can't be..."

"You're the princess, decide." Logan ordered. "Your majesty-Logan. Please." Walter pleaded.

"I am giving you power over life and death." Shira took Emile's hand as thigh as she could. "No...I won't do this." "If you can't choose, I will. All will be executed. So tell me, what are you going to do, sister?" Logan asked.

"This is madness...We can't-just we can't-Choose me. You can't let them all die." Emile pleaded. Shira looked at the group of people and nodded. "Execute the villagers." Logan ordered.

"No, please, Shira. It has to be me." Emile said. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Shira cried.

"Good. Then you will never forget it. Escolt my sister to her chambers. Now." Logan ordered.

* * *

_**So, here's my chapter. I hope you like it. And don't forget to add a review and suscribe. Please susbribe. The last Sunday I couldn't update my chapter because...**_

_**I'm going to have a baby! :3 (Yeah, Carter is the father.) The family of covies is growing up. So we don't know how to name him/her so please vote for the next names:**_

_**Girl:**__**  
**_

_**Dante.**_

_**Connor.**_

_**Heather.**_

_**Shira.**_

_**Anjasa.**_

_**Sarah. **_

_**Boy:**_

_**Haythan.**_

_**Diego.**_

_**Arthyomich.**_

_**Logan.**_

_**Anthony. **_

_**Vincent.**_

* * *

_**So please vote for two names (boy and girl) you're really help with this. This makes me happy. So, see you the next Sunday, I love you guys. :3**_


End file.
